Birth of Dragons
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: A Spin off Taking place after Snakes and Dragons as Boa Hancock returns to Amazon Lily with a gift, of being a mother. Read As She deals with from Pregnancy to Parenthood. And the Surprise it that happens that will change the Her and Amazon Lily.


**Birth of of Dragons**

 **Hey One piece fans, been a while since I did a One Piece fic and I though long and though of giving you this one shot since I'm thinking of continuing the next story. IMPORTANT NOTES THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER SNAKES AND DRAGONS, SO READ THAT FIC FIRST! ALSO READ ITS PREQUEL KINGS AND EMPERORS BEFORE THAT ONE!**

 **I also want to thank BurningChaos94 for an the Idea and to my followers who reads and reviews my fics. Also I do not own One Piece.**

In the Caim Belt on the island of Amazon Lily, The Snake Princess and Ruler, Boa Hancock summoned the island's doctor, Belladonna, to check up on her as she has been having some stomach problems.

"Is everything ok Snake Princess?" Belladonna asked as she bowed to her ruler.

"I don't know. One day I'm perfectly fine, the next day my stomach feels like it's on fire." Hancock told her. "Also I've been pucking recently."

"I see, princess, if you don't mind I want to do some tests if you don't mind." Belladonna asks her as Hancock accepted as Belladonna checked her pulse temperature and any swellings of any kind on her body, all expect her back fearing that of the Gorgons eyes that were on her back, as the rumors say. And a urine sample. "Your health is normal and you don't seem to have a fever. But I do have one last thing to study." She took a jar with very clear liquid and took a small dose of her urine sample as the liquid slowly changed colors as it went from clear to a dark blue within five minutes. "Just as I thought. You're with child your highness."

Hancock stood their frozen as she could not find the words right out of her mouth. "I'm going to be a mother?" She asked as Salome was next to her as the snake made itself into a throne for her, as she sloped down into it. She locked her eyes on the necklace she received on her time with the Strawhats and the man that won her heart after Luffy went with his navigator. 'Blaze. You gave me another gift along with this necklace. The gift of being a mother and parent.' "Thank you Belladonna, bring in my sisters as well as Elder Nyon, and don't tell anyone just yet, I want to tell it everyone myself."

"I understand Hancock-sama." Belladonna bowed and left the Snake princess's chambers.

"Me, a mother." She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. The thoughts of what the child would look like filled her mind. 'She will have black hair with very light skin. Maybe even red eyes like his or blue like mine.' She pictured the baby in her head. 'Wait, what if I have a boy?' She thought as fear took her thoughts. 'Men are not allowed to be in the island, Luffy was the only exception. Rayleigh, Jinbe and the one who helped Luffy stayed on the outskirts of the island. But if I do have a boy, He'll be the first male born on Amazon Lily. What will that mean?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as Marigold, Sandersonia and Elder Nyon entered the room.

"Is everything on Sister?" Marigold asked worried.

"Is it something you want to discuss about the Luffy?" Sandersonia asked as all three of them knew Luffy was seeing Nami.

"No it's not about Luffy and something did happen." Hancock biting her thumb unsure how to explain the situation.

"Is it about nyo the Straw Hats?" Elder Nyno asked. "Since Lnyoffy broke your heart, will nye not be alloyowed on the islannyond?"

"No." Hancock biting her thumb a bit harder.

"Is it about abandoning your position of Shichibukai?" Marigold asked.

"I'm about to but not now." Hancock answered still nervous.

"Snake Princess if you, abandon nyour title then-"

"I'm pregnant!" Hancock shout out suddenly, stopping Nyno mid sentence. The Elder and Hancock's sisters looked at her in shock, as their jaws where hung open and eyes wide as dinner plates.

"YOUR WHAT!?" All three of them said simultaneously.

"H-hancock-sama, Y-ynour with child?" Nyno asked stuttering from the shock as the Snake princess looked away in embarrassment, but gave a simple nod. "Wh-wnho is it? Who is na father?"

Hancock knew someday this question would be asked about the new love of her life. After all, he saved her from drowning, rid her mark as he replaced it with his, and he returned her love with his as he swore to rule by her side. "The father's name is... Bahamut Blaze."

"Bahamut Blaze." Nyno repeated as she rubbed her chin, feeling as if she heard that name somewhere before.

"Hancock, is this Blaze a member of Luffy's crew?" Sandersonia asked her elder sister after finding the her voice from the big news.

"He is. But not entirely with them, he's a member of the Revolutionary Army, He's a general and a young one." Hancock explained.

"Dragon King Blaze!?" Nyno finally remembering, after hearing the name revolutionary army. "The second wanted man with a one hundred billion beri bounty on his head? The killer of Celestial Dragons?"

"That's my Blazey." Hancock blushed as her sisters could not believe that a man like that existed. "He gave me this necklace as a symbol of our love." She showed the dragon/snake heart necklace to them around her neck. "As well as this." She started to take the top layer of her dress off as Salome turned her around and whipped her hair out from her back as the claw of the Celestial Dragons was no longer there and instead was a dragon.

"Sister." Marigold stared as she gazed on her back.

"It's wonderful." Sandersonia said looking at it.

Both of her sisters were on their knees as they spoke. "Sister we shall help you out with your pregnancy."

"Nand I shall inform everyone." Elder Nyon said as she was about to walk away only for Hancock to stop them.

"I will tell them myself!" She yelled at the elderly woman as she was about to walk away. "I am their ruler and I shall do it, but not now. I'm still surprised I'm going to be a mother."

"Very well, Hancock-sama, vut don't noyt wait to long." Elder Nyon walked away. "Vut I will support you and the village."

Weeks later Hancock gathered everyone and announced her pregnancy. Some where shocked at the news while others were overjoyed at hearing their princess was going to have a baby. Most of the villager, at first, believe that Luffy admitted her feelings to her and tied the knot but that was soon corrected that it was another man who gave Hancock a child. It was hard to admit but an heir was still an heir, even if many thought of no one else but Luffy would make the snake princess in love.

Three months have passed since Hancock's pregnancy and it was a rough, for the villagers. Hancock's breast size increased as well as her stomach. She started to have strange cravings as well as her daily mood swings.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" She screamed at one of her servants as she was sitting on Salome.

"P-princess, All I'm saying is that you should cut down is all." the Servant said as she stutters.

"ARE YOU CALL ME FAT!?" Hancock demanded as she kicked the servant.

"N-no your highness, s-some of us are just concern about you and the child's health." The servant said still scared as to what the snake princess will do.

Hancock got up and walked down the steps only to be stopped by her sisters.

"Sister, calm down, your mood swings are getting to you." Sandersonia told her as she stood in between her and the server.

"We are all concern for you is all." Marigold said reassuring her.

Hancock sat back down and place her hands in her face and started to sob.

"S-sister?" Marigold approached her slowly as she was followed by Sandersonia. "Hancock, what's wrong."

"I-I'm scared." Hancock sobbed, Salome curled up close to her.

"Mother hold is hard, We didn't know mom well but you're not alone in this." Marigold assured her.

"And besides, you'll make a great mom." Sandersonia added.

"I know, but... I'm scared I'll have a son." Hancock mustered out the words. Both of her sisters and the servants froze in thought. They all knew that it was difficult to say. "I know only the women, who knew of men, had children off the island and ones that did were girls but... what if I have a boy, what will happen?"

"It doesn't matter." Elder Nyon approached as she entered the throne room with Hancock, her sisters and the servants looking the elderly woman. "If anything it would be a great glnory, the first male born nyon Madyen Island."

"Gloriosa." Hancock whispered as she said the elders true name.

"Snyake Princess noy matter what, that child gender. It will be nyours." Elder Nyon told her as she lifted her head up seeing her puffy eyes.

"For once, you are right. And my child no matter what gender will be beautiful like her mother!" Hancock stood up feeling confident again. "I hope I get to see Blaze, and tell him of our child." She put her hands to her face, blushing, as she daydreamed with a smile.

"So cute!" They all said as hearts were in their eyes.

Seven months into her pregnancy, and Boa Hancock was getting better from her mood swings and her craving were back to normal but it was a pain for her to get up and walk as she was sluggish Salome or one of her sisters had to be by her side. As she was now due a month later.

"One more month and I'll see you." She said as she rubbed her stomach As she was laying in bed. 'I wish your father was here, I really do miss him.' Hancock caressed her necklace with her other hand as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." As a servants and came in with gifts. "What is all this?"

"We are late, but we wanted to give the child her gives before she is born."

"We can't wait to see her."

"We made a creadel for the little princess."

"And some clothing."

Hancock looked at them as they piled gifts beside her bed. She picked up some as she examined them and threw out the ones she did not like out the window. "Some of you should now better then to give off cheap gifts, for this child should have the finest of clothing and be have the finest wares!" She said doing her best on her looking down at you so much while looking up pose. in her bed. "Leave me I need to rest, okay?" Making her cute face at the last sentence while they all nodded with hearts in their eyes. Hancock shifted in her bed as she was trying to get comfortable. 'All this excitement because you're coming here soon.' She rubbed her stomach. 'That reminds me, I didn't choose a name for you. Now what should it be? Boy's name are hard so maybe something simple. Claw? No that won't do. Flame? No not that either but something with fire. Uh! Why is it so hard!' She held her head as she released a sigh. 'If it's a girl... I don't know either.' She looked out her room as she the sun was setting as she looked out into village as flowers were blooming and a small gust pushed against them. 'It's sure is beautiful, the sun setting and the flowers blowing againt the wind. I got it! I'll name you-' Then a sharp pain came to her as she then felt something wet onto her bed. 'No, no no! It's suppose to be another month!' She thought as she tries to find her voice. "Marie! Sonia! Anyone!" She screamed. "Help me! Please!" After a few minutes Marigold Sandersonia and a few servants came running thought her door as it was slammed open.

"Hancock, what's wrong!?" Marigold asked as she saw her eldest sister in pain.

"The baby!... The baby is coming!" Hancock said as she was trying to hold on.

"Quick get Belladonna!" Sandersonia told the servants. As she and Marigold went up to her sister. The servants ran to find the island's doctor as fast as possible.

"Breath sister breath." Marigold pattered her sister hand.

"I'm trying..." Hancock cried as she was in pain.

"Snake Princess!" Belladonna running into the bed chambers. "I need fresh towels and sheets and a bowl of water this instant!" She told the servants as they ran to get the needed items as she pulled off the sheets. "Princess-sama, I need you to spread your legs out a bit and do as I say." Hancock nodded as she spread out her legs a bit and was breathing heavily.

Some of the servants, along with Elder Nyon, returned with the needed items as they saw Hancock in a great deal of pain as she was holding her sister's hands. "Hancock-sama, push!" Belladonna order as Hancock pushed with all her might. "That's it push more I can see the head!" She said as Boa was pushing and a cry was head around the room as the cord was cut and wrapped in a sheet. "It's a girl." Belladonna announced as the servants cheered. "Don't be cheering just yet cause there is another one."

"T-Twin!?" Hancock asked before she pushed again.

"Your Almost there sister, push!" Sandersonia encouraged her.

"You can do it Hancock, We know you can." Marigold said holding onto her eldest sisters hand.

"Your almost there!" Belladonna said as another cry was heard in the room as the cord was cut and the second child was wrapped up. "Princess, it's a boy."

Hancock was breathing heavily out of joy and exhaustion. "C-can I have them?" She asked as she shifted on her bed. Belladonna and a servent handed her the childern as their eyes were half lift. Both of them had black hair and the same light skin tone. The only difference between them was their eye color. The girl had the blood red just like Blaze and the boy had Hancock's Aqua blue. "They are beautiful." She smiled as a tear ran down her cheeks as she kissed each of their foreheads. "Tell the island that they are born." She said a little exhausted as the servants and Belladonna bowed and exited.

Not too long news of the twins being born spread like wildfire. They were all happy for the Snake Princess but when the new heard that one of them was a boy, it was septical at what would happen. They all knew that the law states man can't enter the island no matter what, but one being born was a really difficult question. The discussion lasted for two weeks that the Kuja finally decide that the boy was ok to live on Amazon Lily cause he was Hancock's child and the fact that he is the first male to be born on the island.

"Hancock." Sandersonia ran to the throne room as Hancock was breastfeeding her children. "Everyone agreed that he can stay on the island."

"I'm glad to hear." Hancock looking at her two week old son. "You get to stay with your mommy, sister, Aunt Marie and Aunt Sonia, Sol."

"Sol?" Sandersona asked as she gave a questioning look.

"That's his name, I named him that after I was staring out at the sunset." Hancock said as she looked from her son to her daughter. "And this is Dahlia, after her grandmother from her father's side."

"Nyoes are excellent names." Elder Nyon walked up with Marigold. "They nare the talk of nhe town."

"They want to see if young Sol can stretch." As soon as Marigold said that Sol sneezed and flames came out of his mouth. "Though I can't believe they can breath fire."

"They inherited it from their father." Hancock placing the twins in their cribs.

"Snake Princess!" A Kuja scout ran into the room and bowing before her. "A ship has appeared right into the waters!"

"Is it the Marines?" Hancock asked a bit worried.

"No ma'am. And it doesn't look like a pirate ship. In fact it hugh and the figure head is a dragon." The scout said to her.

"Dragon." Hancock said in a whisper as she looked in thought. 'If he's here then that means the rumors were true about their main base being destroyed.' She got her focus back as she stood up. "Get the ship and crew ready, we are to meet on out at sea."

"Yes Hancock/ Sister-sama!" Marigold, Sandersonia and the servants said as they ran out of the palace.

Hancock went back to the cribs and pick up the kids as she walked down the talls steps with Salome by her side. "Time to meet with daddy's friend." She told them as they were sleeping in her arms.

The Kuja ship was met with along with the Revolutionary ship. Hancock boarded the ship, as a man with a dark green cloak approached her. "You must be Luffy's father and Blaze's boss, Dragon."

"Boa Hancock, we finally meet." Dragon said lowering his hood. "The rumors of your beauty are true as they say. Do you know why I'm here?"

"I assume that is is because of Blackbeard destroying your main headquarters, you wish to find a new base here or you ask for an alliance because of Blaze being my fiancé." Hancock gave the most obvious of answers to him. "But I can not allow any men inside my island as it is law of Amazon Lily, not to mention the fact that my title of Shichibukai will be stripped. However Since the Revolutionary Army seems to have the advantage thanks to Blaze, Joining up would be a better idea and since I only have one ship and you have many I'm sure you can offer the island protection from the World Government. But they will not stop since they know of this island and will arrest and kill any."

"We are here for only the allance and not stay on the island." Dragon informed her. "I'm are that about the Amazon Lily's law as we would only send out our female opertives here. We will send you the ships and supples but it may call upon the buster call. So it's your choice." He said in his cold dark tone.

"Fool! No matter the choice I make, no matter what if my title is revoked. The world will forgive me. And do you know why?" She asks while doing her looking down on you wile looking up pose. "Because I am beauiful."

"Hancock-sama!" The Kuja cheered as they had heart eye.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dragon looking unfaished.

"You are tough as Blaze says you are." Hancock smirked. "But... how is my Blaze?" She blushed. Dragon took out a wanted poster as he showed that his bounty has now reached to 300,000,000,000 beris. Hancock smiled as she hugged the wanted poster. "I acept the alliance."

"Good and then the time come. I want you and your crew to join in the fight." Dragon said as he looked upon the ship. "Once the World Government is on it's last legs, We will launch an attack on the capital."

"You don't have to give me orders, I will fight along side my soon to be husband." Hancock glared at the revolutionary leader.

"Once he takes the title of World Emperior, I'm aware he perposed to you seeing that necklace around your neck."

"Then this meeting is over." Hancock said as she walked back to her ship as one of the Yuda lowered it's head and placed her back on the ship.

"Sister." Marigold said as she ran out. "Sister, Sol and Dahlia aren't calming down."

This of course reached Dragon's ears as he had his serious face on. 'Sol and Dahlia?'

"What wrong with them?" Hancock asked as she ran, seeing Sandersonia and some members of the crew were trying to clam them down as they were also trying to avoid the flames. "Sonia, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry sister but they woke up and were try to calm them down." Sandersonia answered as she was rocking Sol as he kept crying and breathing fire. While Marguerite was trying to calm down Dahlia.

A guest of wind blow out the flames as everyone that in panic now looked in confusion as to what happened and were did that wind come from. They looked around and saw that Dragon was in the room. Many of the Kuja pointed their snake bows and swords at the revolutionary leader. But Hancock raised her hand to tell them to lower them even with the wailing of the newborns. "They want their mother." He said in a deep tone of voice. Hancock went to her children and wanted Sonia and Marguerite to hand them to her. As they did they stopped crying and were sucking on their thumb. "How old are they?" Dragon asked.

Hancock turned around to face the man as she gave him quite the glare. "A few weeks old." She said holding them as they smiled trying to grab on to there mother's earrings but failing.

"Does Blaze know." Dragon ask as he looked at the twins in her arms.

"No." Hancock said ashamed as she looked away. "I have no form of communication with him. Plus I want them see their father when he first hears it."

Dragon stared at the woman as he pulled out a piece of paper and hands to her as Salome took the paper. "This is Blaze's transponder snail number in case you change your mind or just feel like talking to him." He walks away as he goes back to his ship.

'So that's Dragon.' Hancock thought as she went looked at the the man while Dahlia was able to touch her mother earring as it swayed back and forth. Only to stop as Hancock lowered hers and gave a slight frown to say no.

Three months after the meeting with Dragon, members of the revolutionary army helped out with the Kuja as they were given supplies and material to help out with their lives. Whenever the news of the Straw Hat's were written on the front page or their involvement of something, the Marines and World Government had a harder time controlling the situation as well loosening some ties in with the Shichibukai that were hired . A month ago Hancock resigned her position as Shichibukai mainly because the World Government was too focused on the Straw Hats and due to the fact that nearly all of the Celestial Dragons were dead and the remaining ones were no longer able to leave the holy city because of Blaze and the Revolutionary army.

Hancock still ruled the island of Amazon Lily along with her two sister and still became a great ruler as well as a great fighter and a great mother. She loved her kids very much and spent time playing, feeding, changing, bathing and put them to bed. Marigold, Sandersonia, Salome and Elder Nyon helped out with the kids to as they became attached to them when their mother was too busy sometimes to spend time with them, but time when by and they cried less missing their mother as they they knew she would be back. Before they had a temper tantrum when She leave to go to the next room and they had to fireproof the whole Palace to be sure that it didn't burn to the ground because of the twins. Hancock talks to Blaze on the transponder snail seeing how he was doing and if he needed anything. Of coarse Hancock didn't tell him about Sol and Dahlia as she wanted him to see them. A few times she was about to but she then changes the subject about something else entirely.

Hancock was now on her throne having the kids next to her in there cribs as she was looking thought some forms. She heard her transponder snail go off as she quickly answered it. "Yes?"

"Hancock, it's time." Dragon said on the other end. "We are launching the attack. Blaze, Luffy and the others will be joining in on the fight."

"I understand." She hung up and grabbed the twins. "Were going to see Daddy now." She smiled as the twins laughed with joy while Salome followed from behind. "Everyone, we are going to Meet up with Dragon, Blaze, Luffy and his crew." They announced as they got the ship ready and set sail to join up in the biggest the world will see, the war of to conquer the Holy Land Mariejois.

'


End file.
